revenge of the fallen gods
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from the 'For Family" story. Kratos has found himself much at home and happy for the first time in many years. Kane has adjusted to having an older brother, but the fallen gods of Olympus has a surprise in store for the brothers!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the fallen gods

Chapter 1- It was quite- Kane

Ever since the Hardys had given me a twin brother, in all honesty, I didn't know what to think at first! I mean, this man tried to kill me, take over my body, have the soul of his wife possess mine in order to give birth to his daughter. Strange how things work out, yet since then. We have gotten along quite well. I had framed and boxed the blades he had given me, something about them made me very unsettled.

In other news, I am proud to announce I am indeed a father! A son, his name is Lucas. Kratos had his daughter and renamed her Stephanie. Since then, things have gone off without a hitch. But as you and I know, all good things come to an end. It was just drafted to Raw and getting a feel for the locker room once more, a sudden draft pick can do that, throw you off your game. When my twin greeted me, Kratos had come backstage. Well, normally when he's here he scares the crap out of everyone.

"Big brother! How are you?" he called to me. His tone startled one JBL.

"God man, did puberty hit you with a brick or something, that's some voice!" John announced.

Kratos only grinned to him. "If you only know" before he turned his attention back to me. "I came to see if maybe you and I could hang out for a while. They gave me some time off from UFC, apparently I really am taking out the competition!" he announced in a not so stunned tone.

Bradshaw instantly took his leave. "I have to run it by Vince first, you know how last minute plans can be"

"I thought he got crushed under the stage?"

"Kratos, it's called acting" Sometimes he has yet to understand when something around the WWE is real, or fake. Either way, he is still learning and someone has to teach him!

I ran the idea by Vince who agreed, it was the first time he saw my twin and was rather impressed with his size. Just like me, yet with much more chiseled features and a physic. Well, it was his old physic, apparently he ages differently than me. Identical twins my ass Matt Hardy!

Just as we were leaving the arena, Kratos stopped. His sudden pause startled me as he looked about the halls strangely. "What's wrong?" I asked of him.

"We're being watched" he whispered to me. "Both of us"

I thought he was off his stick, until we stepped outside. Both of us were pulled into the earth, I was rather stunned to find myself standing in this odd, old temple. It was in fantastic shape still, yet, something was wrong. Kratos instantly went inside calling out a name. "GAEA!" he screamed. "GAEA, WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Gaea?" I asked of him.

"Titan of the earth, she brought us here" he explained.

The stone began to shake and crack as an image of a woman appeared in it. It was strange, I know Kratos could see these creatures how come I can too? "Ghost of Spartan, I am very sorry to call you to this. I have word of a horrible plot" she said. Her voice sounded ages, like a wise grandmother. She spoke softly and spoke of the horrible plan awaiting not only Kratos, but me as well!

"Aries has claimed your old body, he summons the blades of Chaos and seeks his revenge against you!"

"Aries? But, he is dead!"

"He is, but now lives in a body we foolishly protected. We kept your old mortal shell incase we needed you once more to be the Ghost of Spartan, he has taken it as his own…." Gaea paused suddenly. "He is on the move…"

"Where is he going? We will stop him!" Kratos announced.

"We?" I asked.

"Gaea tried to get a lock on the locations, but it quickly vanished. "He is gone… he has taken the blades, he has taken someone with him…"

"Someone? The blades were at my house… My God! I have to get home!" I pleaded. Gaea granted my request and I quickly found myself standing before my home, the door… was broken down. I rushed in calling for my wife.

"MAURISA!" I screamed.

"Glen?"

I heard her not far from me, she was pinned under the couch…. My God… "Maurisa! Are you ok?" I asked of her franticly.

She began to cry, she wasn't anywhere near ok. "He's gone… He took Lucas!" she cried.

The wind was knocked out of me… Aries took my son! I took my wife to the hospital first before I found myself once more in the temple next to Kratos; he looked as devastated as I was. His daughter was also kidnapped.

"We are we going to do Kratos? How are we going to get our children back? Where the hell is Aries?" I demanded.

"Tartarus" he muttered. "The Underworld" he whispered.

"Great, we're defenseless against him. We don't have the power to stand up against him" I felt a pit weld in my stomach; I won't ever see my son again!

"Have you forgot dear brother, not all power is lost when I became your brother. Not when it was given freely to me" he announced.

"Well that's all fine and dandy for you, but what about me? You think I am going to let you do this alone?" I demanded of him.

Kratos turned to me and announced. "What part of identical twin don't you understand Glen? You have every power as I do! You are not defenseless"

"You two better hurry, I will give you what power I can to allow you safe passage into the Underworld. Be careful Glen Jacobs. Kratos knows the way… Before you go, I will give you these" Chains circled our wrists, attached to them were blades similar to the ones Kratos has used before. "These are the blades of the earth, they will come off when you have returned home," she explained.

Kratos took hold of my shoulder. "Come, we have not gotten much time" he announced.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to the Underworld

Chapter 2- Journey to the Underworld- Kane

The moment Gaya had brought us to the Underworld; I knew I was in over my head. The place crept the utter hell out of me, and we had yet to take a step into it. Kratos turned to me, noting the look on my face. "Stay close to me, I know what is to be expected of this place. We will need a guide, no doubt Aries has gone to the deepest depths"

I sure hope Kratos was right about the idea of me sharing his powers with him. I have yet to notice anything. We walked through the odd earth, when I noticed the sea was red… was that blood? Kratos had warned me, no matter how thirsty I become or hungry I get to not eat or drink anything. "You do, you will never go home," he explained to me.

I recalled that in Greek mythology. We soon came to a dead end, the path we walked came to a river. There was no use in trying to swim across, souls of the dead already dwelled within its waters and waited for anyone stupid enough to cross. However, a boat came towards us. This I recalled, the ferry to the Underworld. Problem is, do we have anything to pay him with?

The moment we stepped onto the boat, Kratos reached into his pocket for gold coins he happened to keep, yet the ferry driver didn't ask for payment, as a matter of fact the moment he saw me he turned away and started to love the boat.

Curious, Kratos tired to speak to him, but not a word came from him. Instead his attention kept turning to me. As if it knew me somehow.

The journey was silent; neither of us said a word to the other, I just knew I was in over my head… way over!

One the boat docked, we got aboard. Kratos pulled out two gold coins and tossed them to the boat driver, he nearly dropped them at the sight of me. We got off and stood on the small patch of land, looking out over it all I saw the task at hand, there were beasts I have never seen before! They all stood armed and ready to attack anything that approaches. Kratos looked to me and explained some of the moves with the blades; they would be my best weapon and shield.

I had to learn quickly, for once Kratos finished teaching me everything. He leaped down the steep hill into the darkened valley. I was in quick pursuit!

Kratos leaped right into battle. The blades were extremely sharp and cut through any flesh! I couldn't believe that I myself would have to do that, yet the moment forced it. I attacked the beasts that came after me, thinking only of my son Lucas and neice Stephanie. Should we fail…. I was not going to leave without them.

Kratos and I battled for what seemed liked hours! I couldn't keep up with him, my strength was gone and I was surrounded by demonic looking men. They were no doubt minions of the undead and were prepared to strike, I braced myself until something came flying down, a scythe of all things! It hacked away at the beasts before returning to its owner who stood on top of the cliffs, it was the boat driver! It leaped from the great height and stood between the monsters and I, he used his powers and drew Kratos behind him.

"Is it trying to help us?" I whispered to him.

Kratos wasn't certain. "I just know this isn't the same man that drove the boat before"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I killed him last time I came here" Ah, that explains a little bit.

We stuck behind the boat driver that walked unopposed by the beasts of the Underworld, somewhere even coherent and yelled at him. "You refused a deal with Aries! He could have done many things for you, and you chose to help them?" one demanded.

A deal? We walked a distance away from the beasts; Kratos and I killed those that followed. The boat driver pointed to the dark regions of the Underworld before he places a trinket of sorts in my hand. But I had to know. "Who are you?" I asked.

He looked away at first, his hand trembled as he reached for the hood, I was stunned to say the least as to who stood before me…


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

PS SPOILER ALERT FOR GOD OF WAR II VIDEO GAME!!

Chapter 3- Old friends- Kratos

Glen was silent as the boat driver revealed himself, someone he knew. "Chris? Chris Benoit?" he asked.

I knew the moment we got on it was someone he was well acquainted with. "Hey Glen" he whispered lowly, he still didn't feel right about revealing himself. He looked ashamed to say the least.

I could tell Glen was boiled over with questions for him, to get the truth as to what occurred to Benoit and his family. "Brother, it is best you not ask" I told of him.

His lip sealed. Chris did tell him what he was here though. "I sought to punish myself," he said before we could walk away. "After what I did, I wasn't about to go to a place of light… it… it was my fault… my fault" he whispered.

"How long are you here for?" Glen asked.

"Until I am at peace," Something told me that would take a long while in itself, I know how that is. Glen placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder; he said nothing more before walking off.

I on the other hand turned to the lost soul. "I pray you find your peace soon, or it will consume you as it did me once. What did those creatures mean by the you refused the offer of Aries?" I asked.

He told me that the creatures of the Underworld were offered a chance at a new life, even power beyond any one of their imaginations. "He offered me my old life back, to take away the memory and make it so the event never happened. I didn't trust him, as well. Nothing can undo the past… not what I did. Who's to say I would have change? Or done something more horrid than the last time, I… I can't let that happen," he whispered to me. "The trinket I gave Glen, it's something you are familiar with," he explained before walking away.

I watched him leave as I caught up with my brother. Glen was staring at his hand and looked to me oddly. "What is this?" he asked.

I stared down at the odd pendent. I recognized it, the lightning bolt symbol. He who possesses it gains the power of Zeus himself! I told Glen of this and insisted he keep it for added protection.

Glen wasn't so sure. "I think you have thrown more bolts than I have" But we continued on, I wasn't going to argue with him as he continued on our journey; time was of the essence now. As well, who's to say Aries didn't have a trick up his sleeve? I knew this god better than anyone else. But what troubled me was, if Aries was here, so are the other gods and creatures I have slayed… including the sisters of fate!

I paused, as I thought of this more, Glen stopped as well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We are in over our heads," I explained to him. "We are truly outnumbered this time, I don't have all my powers to save our children…" I couldn't believe what I was saying, but it was true. I am not the Ghost of Spartan anymore. I am Kratos Jacobs! A mortal man… a mire… mortal… man.

Glen however shook his head to me. "We have come this far now, why should we go back now? Your child has been taken! Mine as been, if we have another child who is to say Aries won't do this again. I am not leaving here without my SON!" he yelled viciously. "You won't leave without your daughter either…"

Glen suddenly paused as he felt a chill go up his spine. Someone was watching us. The land was cold and quiet, something one shouldn't ignore when traveling into the bowels of the Underworld. A harsh wind came from the east, and then the west. Dust rose up and hindered our sight, until a vague image came from the twisted winds. We paused and stared on as the wind suddenly died down. Standing before me, with the ghastly wound on her chest… was Athena! Goddess of wisdom!

"Athena?" I whispered as she approached closer and closer.

Glen armed his blades as he placed the pendent over his neck for safekeeping, she was unarmed, and her hand rose to my brother as she asked for a moment of our time. "I am not here to assault you. I wish to help," she explained.

I nodded to her, Athena… Athena hadn't steered me wrong, but it shames me to say that I was the one who ended her. I took her life with the blade of Olympus. Glen however didn't fully trust her. "Glen, lower your arms" I ordered him.

He did, yet kept the blades clenched in his fists. "I don't trust her" he growled lowly to me. "Why are you helping us?" he demanded.

Athena told us she learned the truth. She did have a mother. And yet, her father Zeus ate her! "Wow, do cannibals run in your family or something? Everyone seems to eat one another," Glen asked.

"Glen!" I scolded. "Athena is that why you are helping us?" I asked of her.

"No, I always did favor you Kratos. Despite you allegiances with Aries, I despised how he used you! I want to help you and your friend"

"I'm his brother now" Glen corrected.

"Very well, follow me, both of you and keep close!"

I began to follow Athena blindly; Glen however wasn't so trusting of her. He kept looking at me with an angry stare. This bothered him. "I still don't trust her"

"Then trust me," I asked of him.

"I don't think I can do that either"


	4. Chapter 4 Goddess of wisdom

Chapter 4- The Goddess of wisdom- Glen

It all stunk; it stunk more than Taker's gym bag after he forgot to wash his work out uniform! Athena, Goddess of wisdom. Some claim coming forth from Zeus' head created her. Others claim after her birth, her mother was eaten by Zeus so another child could not be born and he would be over thrown. Sad family huh? I know of Kratos' past to, his father was Zeus. That vicious cycle of son killing father was never going to end, but now he's in my family. Not that of the Greek gods.

This Athena was too calm and caring for her own good, Kratos followed her blindly as I kept my back up to her. This was off greatly, why would she help him after he bought about her death and ended the reign of the gods? Why of all places was she here? Did she know? All I knew I just couldn't trust her as far as I can throw her.

What was strange though, was as we walked; no creature came to attack us, not one. Athena spoke to Kratos of Aries' plan. "He seeks a way back to earth. Your children, he wants one for his own vessel. The other as a sacrifice, but he needs one final piece to complete the transformation" she explained.

"What is it? We must find it before he does!" Kratos announced.

"He needs the blood of a father, a living father" she explained.

"One of us huh?" I muttered. "So we either go forth, and hope he doesn't complete the ritual, or. We go back, leaving our children behind in the Underworld"

Athena stared at me oddly. "You have no trust in your gods do you?" she demanded.

"I like to focus on the one thanks." I muttered back to her. "If you are so sure of this, why not help us by getting our children? If Aries is in Kratos' old body, you own the blades he wields!"

Athena paused to my words. "I am but one goddess against a powerful god in a powerful body" she explained. "It is not the wises course of action"

I looked to Kratos with a very annoyed tone. Is he really going to trust in this woman? He looked back at me, rather upset that I doubted him and Athena. If there's one thing I have learned from Kratos is don't trust people who have screwed you over in the past, especially if you killed them. Lucky for me, I don't have to worry about that. I just get concerned with people who I may have ticked off since I achieved great successes in being a wrestler and they didn't.

As we traveled the wastelands, I began to wonder if Athena is but a pawn in a grander plan. Aries as well, if he now has a body that will allow him to walk both earth and the Underworld… Why would he take our children? For what besides revenge? Something wasn't right.

We soon were faced with monsters and demonic creatures. Kratos sought to protect Athena by any means, I held my own quite well but still distrusted this woman. Besides, if she is already dead, why protect her?

Hours seemed to have passed, Athena has told us of no new information as well as kept quite, Kratos has tried to speak with her, yet found her oddly silent. He held back waiting for me, I was covering our backs. "What is with her? I have apologized non stop to her and she still says nothing! Brother, what is wrong?" he asked of me.

I looked to him and whispered. "I think she's doing something not even she believes is a wise course of action. We're being tricked" I told him.

He froze to my words and was about to counter, yet he knew deep in his heart… we were being lured. "Who gains from this?" he asked of me.

"Anyone who seeks revenge"

Meanwhile….

Matt Hardy was lounging about with his new brand of ECW superstars. He had a tugging feeling come over him. "Matt? You ok?" asked Kevin Thorn.

"No, Something's up, I can feel it" he muttered. Matt rose from his chair and walked out of the hotel, he was shocked when he was sucked into the earth suddenly, but a hand clasped onto his wrist. Matt awoke in the loom chamber of the sisters of faith along with Jeff and Kevin Thorn!

"What the hell is this?" Kevin demanded.

Matt looked to Jeff as they noticed threads were being pulled, golden ones, along with those of Kratos and Glen. "Something is wrong, very wrong," Jeff muttered.

"That's Kane's thread… his son Lucas… Kratos… and his daughter… But the gold thread… that's immortal is it not?" Matt asked aloud.

"Yes, it usually is…" came a voice.

The three men looked about. "Who's there!" called Kevin.

"I am the titan of the earth and brought you who weaved a new life for Kratos. His life is in danger as is his new family. All are at risk for the god Zeus seeks a new vessel back to earth…"

"Zeus? Are you kidding me?" demanded Kevin.

"Note serious tone" snapped back Jeff. "How do we help?" he called aloud.

"Find the immortal thread, and sew it around the threads of your friends, quickly, there is not much time!" as the voice vanished, Matt and Jeff looked for the thread, they used the same material that was lying around to tie around their waists and leap off the siding. Kevin screamed aloud wondering what the hell the Hardys were doing! He was even more stunned to see a mummified slug like woman with a blade through her head sitting not too far from him!

"Wait for me!" he called and decided to take the long way down!


	5. Chapter 5 the trap

Chapter 5- The trap! Kratos

Despite the dangers, the threats and hidden traps. Athena had guided us to where Aries was keeping our children. My daughter and Glen's son were being held in the tower of Persephone. I could hear my daughter crying now, as Glen heard his son Lucas. I turned to Glen with a nod. "Wait, you cannot go in, not just yet!" Athena whispered.

"Why is that?" I demanded of her. "What are you hiding from us?"

Athena stuttered on her words, she never stutters! She looked away for but a moment until she confessed it was a trap. "Yeah, we know what, but what kind of trap is it?" demanded Glen. "You have lured us here for your reasons! What are they?"

"To bring justice" Glen was hit in the back of the head. I dodged the attack in the nick of time. I… I turned to face Zeus of all people!

"What in God's name are you doing here!"

Zeus gave one of his devious smiles when he is about to get his sadistic way. "It was because of the likes of you… The gods are forever trapped in the Underworld! You have no idea what you have done!"

"I know damn well what I have done. The titans don't force mortals to offer sacrifices or worship them! The mortals have thrived and expanded their knowledge in which you would never allow!" I yelled back defiantly. It hit me then and there. Athena could no longer look at me as I stared between her and Zeus. "You were going to take Glen's son to be your new body! And what did he promise you Athena?" I demanded of her.

She let out a sigh and said that she was going to be my 'new daughter'. "And I was going to have you killed!" came the voice of Aries. He perched himself just above me. I was disgusted to see him in my old body, and he was using it for his own twisted needs… like the old days.

Clenching onto the blades. Glen slowly pulled himself off the ground, shaking his head as he looked about and noticed how surrounded we were. I was going to fight to the very death if I had to, but Glen came to my side. "Kratos, what good are we dead to our families?" he asked of me.

I knew he was right, but damn it I wasn't about to give up just yet. Aries stood before us, his blades aimed to our necks. "Walk, follow Athena like the sheep you are. This won't take long" he ordered.

Reluctantly I did, Glen was willing to do as they say in hopes that we would be spared. Deep down, I know he doubted it.

Elsewhere

Matt and Jeff searched about for the golden thread. Kevin Thorn looked about as well once he hit the ground, he wondered about to see if he could be of some use. "Where would this thread be? Ideas guys, I need ideas!" called Matt.

"Gold thread… Gold thread" Jeff muttered aloud.

Kevin looked about as then came to a sudden realization. "The golden fleece!" he whispered.

"What?" demanded Jeff and Matt.

Pointing up there was what remained of the Golden Fleece. "Most of it was made into an armor for the Argonauts, the rest was used as the threads of the gods… Boys, we got us some fleece!" Thorn announced.

"Good, do you know how to sew?" asked Matt as he retrieved the golden wool, and Jeff hooked Kevin up to get him back up the loom chamber.

Matt noticed the thread of Glen and Kratos was getting shorter as Lucas' and Stephanie's thread was fading into the gold, others were at work. "Come on, we don't have much time!" announced Jeff.

"What do we do?" Thorn asked.

"We thread like crazy!" called Matt.

Back in the Underworld…

Glen and I were led through the shattered palace, closer and closer we came to our children. I could hear Stephanie crying now, same with Lucas. They must be hungry, or tried… scared even. As we drew closer, Glen and I were forced to sit in stone chairs as Zeus got everything ready. "Well, this seems rather familiar does it not?" he asked of me.

A brief smile came over my face, yeah. A little too familiar if you ask me! Athena couldn't even look at us anymore as Aries began to eye Glen. "You don't look like a warrior, but perhaps… with the right training and encouragement… You could have a great physic, as well… as a great servant to me!"

"Get bent" Glen muttered. "I would tell you to go to hell, but that is rather pointless right now isn't it?"

His wit still as sharp as ever, "watch your tongue. For you will be the first to die! Your son will provide a perfect body for my father, and then the reign of the gods will return, thanks to you!"

"Great… just great" he muttered. "At this rate I do hope I get killed first, you're annoying the hell out of me!"

Aries' fist nearly came to blows with Glen's face. But Zeus stopped him. "We need every drop of blood, no hitting him!" he warned.

"Every drop… damn" growled Glen. He looked to me worried. "We were never to walk out of this alive huh?"

"Nope, but welcome to my world back when I was the ghost of Sparta" was all I could say.

I felt a strange surge go through me, as did Glen, a golden shimmer came from his skin as the blades of Gaya fell off. Something was wrong. Glen and I were preparing ourselves for the worst once Zeus pulled out a rusted blade. "We cannot use the blades of Athena for it would allow the blood to flow too quickly." He announced.

"Nice to see they are being considerate" Glen muttered to me.

Zeus cut his bindings and brought him into the middle of the room. He forced Glen to his knees. "I should thank you boy, you are about to give me a new life, and I will be sure… your wife is properly taken care of," he said sadistically.

"Father, this is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this!" protested Athena. That was the goddess of wisdom I knew and respected!

"Do you want your life back or not dear daughter?!" Zeus demanded of her, she instantly backed down and allowed her father to run rough shot over her. Glen braced himself as Zeus' blade came down into his back…


	6. Chapter 6 What the hell

Chapter 6- What the hell… Glen

I was ready for it, I said a final prayer before the blade would be forced into my spine. I waited long… longer…. And longer still, yet nothing happened. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" I demanded of the dead god of the sky. I suddenly heard the blade drop from his hands and onto the floor. Rising up, I turned to see it had shattered! Zeus stared at me, wondering how it happened. "No possible! I still have my strength! That blade should have gone out through your chest!"

I slowly got off the ground; Kratos was speechless as was everyone else in the room. "Allow me father!" Aries brought his blades down on my shoulders, but… drew no blood! "What sorcerery is this? SISTERS! WHAT IS GOING ON!" called aloud Aries.

"Sisters?" I asked aloud.

"The sisters of fate" Kratos explained. "I kind of killed them too"

Two bizarre looking women emerged from the shadows. One beautiful, the other… not so much. "Someone has tempered with the threads of fate before we are able to cut them!" the beautiful one explained. "A mortal in the loom chamber!" I heard Kratos speak her name.

"Lakhesis, you have seen the power of one man… You of the fates know the length he is willing to go, why do you help a man who has given you nothing!" Kratos demanded.

She sneered at him as she bared the blade wound. "You recall who gave this to me?" she demanded.

"Indeed. That body there" he said as he turned to Aries. "As you can see, I am not the same man I once was. But that creature… is going to be much worst than I ever was. Imagine him, in power again. All that work you and your sisters would have to do…"

I was confused as to why Kratos kept talking, until his words began to make sense to Lakhesis and her sister Atropos. They two stared at one another, pondering about the statement. "He would be the one to end the lives you have measured, he will cut them all short, all that work in measuring the thread of life… for nothing"

"Stop talking!" hissed Aries as he tried to plunge his blade through Kratos… oddly enough; it bounced off his shoulder the moment he turned away. He recalled the Golden Fleece, its power had passed on to him since his reincarnation.

"This makes no sense! What's happening to them?" Zeus demanded.

Atropos sneered to us. "Immortal threads have bonded around their own, whoever is working the loom, knows how it's done! They are immortal!" she growled.

"So we can't kill them… we just kill the children!" Aries announced.

I became filled with rage as I felt a surge come to my fists. "Over my dead body!" Something flew out of my fists and struck Aries and Zeus down hard. Looking down at my hands, sparks were flowing from my fingertips freely.

I looked to Kratos who smiled. "The pendent of Zeus is gone from your neck!" he told me.

Looking down, I saw it indeed was! "Where… where is it?"

Kratos smiled. "Absorbed into you! You have taken his power brother!"

The surge soon engulfed my arms as I stared at the fallen gods and sisters of fate, they looked tempted to strike me down but I backed over to the children, none of them were going to lay a single finger on my son or niece.

Kratos then took the floor. "It seems to me, we have some issues to sort out. Since we are now immortal, it means our children are demigods as it where. Question is, what are you going to do now? Are you still willing to come after my brother and I for revenge? If that is so, you leave us little choice but to end you all!" he growled. "What say you?"

"I will never stop seeking my revenge Kratos! Your soul belongs to me!" Aries announced.

"No, my body did, it belonged to the gods as you seemed to think. It is yours now. I have a new life, I am no longer your servant! I am not a slave, not anymore"

"Now then, you are going to leave us alone right?" I demanded of them.

Zeus stared on at me begrudgingly. "That's my power. How did you possess it!" he muttered.

"The pendent was found on the earth of the Underworld, it's easy to misplace something like that here" I lied. "Kratos, get the children. We're leaving"

Kratos took hold of the children who instantly stopped crying in his arms. He cooed to them as we made our way out of the broken down temple. We weren't followed at first, yet Kratos knew better. "Keep your guard up, there is no telling who else lingers in these walls" he warned me.

"Damn right, but how the hell did we become immortal?" I asked of him.

"We will consult with Gaia when we return to earth, for now. Let's just get out of here"

We managed to get out of the broken palace, only to face off with the other fallen gods. One that seemed really pissed off was Hades. "Something tells me we are not going to get through that easily," I announced.

"Nope. So, any ideas?" he asked.

The surge returned to my fingertip as a twisted smile came over me. "I think it's going to be a shocker!"


	7. Chapter 7 weaving fate

Chapter 7- Weaving fate- Matt

We watched the fruits of our labors appear on an enchanted mirror behind the dead sister of fate. Kane and Kratos were surrounded! I know they will fight their way out but the children aren't well protected, Jeff paced about wondering what else could be done. "Any ideas? Anyone?" Kevin asked aloud.

The threads have stopped pulling for Kane and Kratos, yet the children's were still inching along. The gods threads that have now become a dull gold were also rushing about, pulling the others to follow. Something was going to happen to them all. Turning to Jeff he noticed it as well. "Kane's got a plan," I muttered just as Kane did announce to Kratos he had a plan.

The two men began to rush the crowd. Kane led the charge as he summoned unbelievable power to his hands! "I didn't give him that," announced Jeff.

"Me either" Said Kevin.

I didn't as well! But none of us are complaining about it now! Kane brawled his way through while giving Kratos a clear path to run the children, it wasn't long until we lost track of Kratos. Kane kept fighting on until he was battling up hill. Just behind him was a boat and the gods were in quick pursuit. This was where the threads began to go haywire! All of the fallen gods had their threads pulled so far they snapped!

"What the hell is going on here!?" came a voice. We all turned to see a man dressed in a dark cloak, we froze as to who it was.

"Uh… guys… is that…"

"Yeah… it is" I replied as I was on the brink of soiling myself.

"You didn't answer my question!" the voice boomed to us.

I began to ramble like an idiot, trying to explain of the fallen gods of Olympus and what was happening, yet once I mention the gods, he ordered me to shut up. "Wait… The gods are trying to regain power? Oh not Aries! That guy is a pain in the backside. Why my sisters favor the gods rather than the titans I will never know. Why didn't you say that was happening… wait… is that? Yes, I know those two! What have you done?" his tone lightened more gently this time.

"Mr. Death, sir…" Jeff began to explain.

"Grim please"

"Ok… Grim," Jeff told him that the children of Kane and Kratos were stolen by the former god of war and brought into the underworld. Zeus had lured them there and announced he needed the blood of the fathers in order to transport his soul into the body of the child. "So, we made them immortal so they couldn't bleed" Jeff explained.

"Nice idea kid, but you forget one other thing. Although the gods are dead, they cannot be killed again… but… I do have another thing in store for them" He went over to the thread and touched them, just then a new idea seemed to have popped into Kane's mind as to how to get away. But The Grim Reaper was left with another puzzle. "You boys stick around, you're about to become quite useful"

Turning back to the mirror I watched the outcome… wondering what the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8 The plan

Chapter 8- The plan- Kratos

I had just gotten the children onto the boat. I worried for my brother. He didn't tell me the full extent of his plan, all he said was that it will be worth it. As I prepared myself to go help him, Glen ordered his friend to pull the boat from dock. "What? NO! GLEN!" I screamed. It was then when the fallen gods and goddesses surrounded him. Glen called back the power as he stared them all down.

They all charged him at once, forcing him off the dock and into the sea of lost souls! I watched in horror as the souls latched onto the fallen gods and dragged them down into the sea. But… I didn't see my brother.

"Glen… GLEN!" I screamed, but got no response.

Chris however wasn't concerned. He reached to the side of his boat and pulled out a pole, he stuck it into the water until he felt something pull back. With a mighty yank, he pulled Glen out of the sea and onto the boat. "That…. Wasn't pleasant," he said.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I demanded of him.

"Making sure we were never attacked again. Since I am apparently immortal, I couldn't be pulled into the sea, since they were dead… they can't get out!" he replied with a grin. "However there was a hitch to this plan…" he paused for a moment. "We didn't trick Aries, he saw this coming a mile away"

Damn, this wasn't good. "Let's get you guys home" called Chris as he continued to move the boat. When we hit the shore and walked a distance. Gaia pulled us through the earth and brought us back home. Glen and I walked into my house with the children in hand. The police were stunned to see the both of us come into the room with the children. Our wives couldn't believe it.

"Glen… Cray… how?" they asked.

We just gave them the children but didn't explain what happened. "Something are just best left alone girls." I explained.

Glen on the other hand went to the backyard; I followed him and asked him what troubled him. "Besides Aries… Kratos, what's going to happen to us now? If we're immortal…"

"I don't know Glen. I'm sorry" the moment was interrupted when his cell phone ranged. He answered. Hearing quite clearly I heard the voice of Matt Hardy.

"Glen! You're ok!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we're both fine, and the kids too. Matt, did you have something to do with…"

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. Glen, we got to talk!"

Matt trailed off as Glen looked to me; this was going to be interesting, then again. I think we have dealt with worst today.


	9. Chapter 9 A trap of our own END

Chapter 9- A trap of our own- Glen

In recent weeks, Vince allowed Kratos and the family to stay with us back stage, I told him of a stalker coming after my family and he agreed to keep an eye on them. When I was on Raw one faithful night. I was cutting a promo in the ring, as Kratos came flying through the screen! I just caught him as he nearly hit the ring. Standing on the ramp was Aries, armed to the teeth with his blades. I stood prepared for the attack.

"Nice little plan you had there mortal. But not good enough!" He pulled his blades as the fans ducked and covered. If Matt had a plan… now would be the time to do it! Yet of all people to show up, it was the Deadman… Undertaker to be more specific.

He stood at the top of the ramp, with something behind his back. I couldn't make out what it was, yet Aries' attention soon turned to him. "What's this? A mortal? Hmmm, potential in this one" he muttered aloud. It was then Kratos realized the whole reason why Aries was here. He didn't want Kratos' old body… he wanted a new one… One of ours!

As he inched closer and closer to Taker, I grew worried. Should I strike him down? But if I do, he could hit Mark! Taker kept giving me the 'back off glare' he knew what he was doing… I hope.

Aries stood a mire foot from the Deadman, before he realized something was behind him. "What do you have there mortal?" he asked.

Taker pulled out a scythe… one glowing an odd ora. "Something I borrowed" The movement was so flawless and fluid, Aries was cut in half and vanished in smoldering black smoke!

Kratos and I stared at Taker for the longest time, not knowing what to make of this until he called us to the back. Once we got there, Matt was the first one to explain what occurred. "Ok, I can explain…. Sort of. When at the loom chamber we met this other guy who controls the place now."

"Death" Taker muttered.

"Death?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else carries a scythe around? The only thing that could bring down a fallen god or a fallen god in a warrior's body" he explained, as the weapon vanished from his hands.

"Anyway, what happen was since Aries had caused Death such a headache he wanted to be sure that Aries could never come back, since the fallen god of war knew what Death looked like, he didn't know a mortal could also wield the weapon of the grim reaper" Matt continued.

"Uh huh… so have we solved this… immortal problem yet?" I asked.

Matt made a weird face. "Uh… not really… no" he explained since the thread had been put on Kratos' and my thread of fate, it couldn't be removed. "Also the reaper seems to like you, you saved him a lot of work you do know that?"

"I am so confused" I muttered.

"I dealt with stranger things and I too am confused!" Kratos announced.

"Well, let me put it this way…" Taker grabbed the closest object and smashed it across my back. Nothing! I felt nothing!

"What did you use?!" I demanded of him.

"Sledgehammer" he replied bluntly.

This was going to take some getting use to! Just then Vince McMahon stormed out of his office, he stuttered on his words before he turned to Kratos. "Why do I have the feeling this involves you in some way or form?" he asked of him.

Kratos only shrugged his shoulders and offered the most innocent smile he could muster. I on the other hand had a new dilemma, immortality. Something tell me this is going to be a lot more than what I bargained for!

The End for now!


End file.
